


Unexpectedly Expecting (Kink Prompt)

by Blundigo



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: F/M, Harems, Implied Sexual Content, Pregnancy, Texting, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-27 02:16:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15675999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blundigo/pseuds/Blundigo
Summary: Akira has succesfully escaped any of his girlfriends knowing they're mistresses. But a few weeks after Valentine's Day, he gets a series of...unwanted texts.(All characters aged up to 18 unless they're already older, Futaba still not included since ew)





	Unexpectedly Expecting (Kink Prompt)

**Author's Note:**

> Kink meme prompt:
> 
> So, Akira can be lovers with all the girls no problem in the game, yea? Well...  
> He got several phone calls. All of the girls are pregnant and he's the father. Found it from Arublex's. 
> 
> Also, I touched up the texting styles of each character to fit their personality a bit more, mostly for fun.

It is April of 20XX, two months after Akira’s Valentine’s Day extravaganza. Through a masterful schedule, he had been able to invite all of his girlfriends over for Valentine’s Day without any finding out about each other. He had his way with each one, and none were the wiser. That is, until April 7th, when he received 8 new conversations on the messenger...

Ann: Feeling sick  
heeeey!  
thanks for the fun time on vday ;)  
can you come pick me up?  
ive been thinking abt heading 2 the doctor  
been feeling sick every morning for like a week, and I think I’m getting a little bloated :p

"Oh shit," he thought to himself; Ann may not be the sharpest tool in the shed, but he knew those symptoms immediately. He'd take her after checking these other messages, crossing his fingers and hoping it wasn't what he thought.

Makoto: Big news  
Hey, Akira.  
I’m uh...  
I’m pregnant, thanks to you.  
But don’t worry!  
This has got to help me, after all thanks to your impeccable timing, I’ll have the kid just before I need to apply.  
Precincts will be all over the “rising young mom” idea. And I’m set to graduate just before I show!  
I’m sure Sae can help me if I need it...just be sure to visit, okay?br /> I know you’ll be busy with college and the Diet, but you know where to find me.  
Er, us.

"No way," Akira again thought. Makoto too? "Alright, she at least seems to be taking it on her own for a while, that's okay," he calmed himself down, "Gives me some time to think of a plan on how to handle her and Ann. And I always think of a plan..."

Haru: Um...  
I wasn’t expecting to get an heir to Okumura Foods so soon, but...  
Hey, at least you helped scare off Sugimura! :D<  
At least, I'm sure that was your intention.  
Because if it wasn't, and this was just an accident...  
Well, I'm sure you have your reasons!

"What the hell!? Haru!?" He was panicking a bit, that's three of his eight girlfriends knocked up. It's not like he'd convince them to get an abortion- regardless of whether or not they want one, he'd...like them to carry to term. Not sure entirely why, but he thought it just...would be better off that way. That, and even if he was a bit scared, it was kind of hot as hell to think that he had this many girls carrying his kids.

Ohya: Fuck's sake  
Damn kid, thanks to you I can’t drink for AT LEAST four years.  
Guess this is what I get for giving a lightweight like you something so strung, huh?  
You can bet the moment I get this gremlin you put in me into kindergarten, I’ll be drinking twice as much as ever to make up for it!

"Oh for fuck's sake," At this point, Akira was almost getting numb. He just expected to see a message about each girlfriend to be expecting from here on out. It'll remove the shock that way. But seriously, Ohya too!? She's a grown woman, she should be able to handle it for a bit while Akira comes up with his master plan to get this all done cleanly and happily.

Chihaya: Prediction  
So this is why I saw the Moon, the Lovers, the Tower, then the inverted Death for February...  
Don't worry, I'm not that mad!  
It'll be fun to have a little guy or girl to teach all about fortunetelling...  
I should probaby get out of Shinjuku if I'm gonna be lugging them around in me, though...  
Would you mind sharing a bed at your place?

"Yep, it's gonna be all of them, huh?" Akira sighed as he thought about Chihaya. She's right, she won't be safe in Shinjuku... "Sojiro was a player, he probably won't mind, right? And I'm sure she'll love LeBlanc's atmosphere..."

Hifumi: Relationship advancement  
I guess this sort of complicates things, but it’s not like it’ll get in the way of my shogi...  
And all queens and king need an heir, don't they?  
Oh, I suppose I haven't even said it outright, but...you're intelligent, I'm sure you can pick up on what I've implied here.

Akira just let out another sigh, that's number six. Hifumi's mom is really nice (now that he changed her heart, details), she should be able to help Hifumi out here. She's the one who taught me all these tactical maneuvers, I can use those to get through this.

Kawakami: Money  
Kurusu...? Can I borrow some money?  
I know I said I wouldn't ask, but I'm not actually in a position to work anymore...  
I might need it for...er, child support?  
Congratulations to us...

Yeah, Kawakami too. That's seven for seven. Kawakami is so kind too, but she's good at rolling with the punches. Luckily, Mementos had gotten Akira far more money than any teenager could reasonably use. He could easily throw a couple hundred thousand yen to Kawakami for child support.

Tae: New Guinea pig  
So you decided to give me my own Guinea pig, hm?  
The aphrodesiac-fertility drug combo I gave you on Valentine's sure did its job. Never gone at it in the morning like that before.  
And maybe it was a bit short-sighted of me to give you a fertility drug when I knew what was coming.  
But hey, I'm actually not all that mad.  
It happens, and having a little one around shouldn't get in the way *too* much.

"FUCK'S SAKE!" Akira shouted. "So THAT'S what happened here..." He took some deep breaths to calm himself down. Of course he HAD to have Tae over first...then she drugs him, and suddenly his swimmers never miss their fuckin' mark. So it's *her* fault that he's gotten his kids in the bellies of eight ladies.

He flopped back down on his bed. He could come up with a plan- he always does. But, he still has to take Ann to the doctor's, and bring the cash to Kawakami, and bring Chihaya over...it'd be a long day. These tactics would far outrank the petty, entry-level bullshit of his fight with Yaldabaoth, or the Reaper, or Caroline and Justine.

This would be something else *entirely*.


End file.
